slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Lorana123/@comment-33115524-20171214215435/@comment-33115524-20180107200654
Wiesz, ja ogólnie to nie lubię pić, ale wtedy nie miałam za bardzo wyboru heh... Tak to jest jak się wyjdzie z towarzystwem, które sobie wymyśla "kolejki" co 5 minut... niestety XD I jak, dałaś radę poznać już iKON przez święta? Niedługo będą mieli comeback, więc jak Ci się spodobali to będzie szał XD Co do BTS to ja na początku bardzo ich lubiłam, znam ich praktycznie od debitu, ale potem... Sama nie wiem. Muzykę lubię nadaj, ale jakoś już ich tak nie śledzę. Nie wiem, strasznie się zraziłam do ich fandomu, wiem, że to niesprawiedliwe oceniać fandom tak "w ogóle", ale ja nie poznałam jeszcze niestety żadnej ARMY, z którą dałoby się jakoś racjonalnie pogadać o pewnych rzeczach, tak więc... Chyba już nawet nie chcę dalej szukać, mam serdecznie dość tego fandomu heh... :/ O, no to widzisz, ja siedzę w kpopie już od kilku ładnych lat, ale za to Monsta X jakoś właśnie tak od pół roku się zaczęłam interesować mocniej, wcześniej tylko ich muzyki słuchałam, głupia ja. "Girlgrupy to dla mnie takie bardziej... piszczenie" hahahaha piona! Naprawdę, piona XD Myślę to samo. W dużej większości to naprawdę samo piszczenie. Oczywiście znajdzie się kilka grup, które lubię, np. bardzo polecam Blackpink, bo one akurat mają ekstra kawałki, przynajmniej jak dla mnie + kocham głos Rose ♥ No a poza nimi to tylko słucham 2ne1, EXID niektóre piosenki i SNSD, ale też tylko kilka nutek lubię.... no i właściwie na tym chyba koniec ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ A tak to tylko pojednyczne jakieś fajne piosenki czasem znajduję od girlbandow i nic więcej. Dla mnie Kai w EXO jest pierwszy, a potem to w sumie już wszyscy na równi są XD Oczywiście jeszcze Tao, ale skoro odszedł to nie mogę już powiedzieć, że jest na drugim miejscu, ale dopóki był w EXO to tak właśnie było, Kai, Tao, dopiero potem cała reszta. Pamiętam, jak przyśnił mi się on dokładnie dzień przed tym, kiedy pojawiła się info, że chyba opuszcza EXO, ehhh... :/ Co do dram to polecam przede wszystkim Dream High 2. Obejrzyj tym bardziej, bo gra tam JB jedną z głównych ról :D No i Jinyoung też tam gra. Ekstra drama, chyba moja ulubiona do tej pory. Dream High też możesz obejrzeć, ale jak dla mnie, mimo, że to pierwszy sezon, to dwójka podobała mi się bardziej... Może dlatego, że dwójkę pierwszą obejrzałam, ze względu na obsadę, idk XD Pierwszy sezon obejrzałam dla Ok Taecyeona, gdyby nie on, nie oglądałabym lol IU tam gra, więc bleh... XD Nie przepadam za nią, ani jako za aktorką, ani wokalistką, i szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co wszyscy w niej widzą o.O W Scarlet Heart była bardzo średnia, oglądałam bo Baekhyun tam grał (ale go zabili XD sorry za spoiler, musiałam XD), ale opornie mi szło dooglądanie jej do końca. No ale nevermid, nie wszystkim się wszystko musi podobać. No... a poza DH2, to naprawdę MUSISZ obejrzeć Goblina. To było takie mega, że aż sama mam ochotę znowu to zobaczyć. W jednej chwili umierasz ze śmiechu, a za 5 minut topisz się we własnych łzach, ale mówię Ci, to jest jedna z najlepszych dram, jakie w życiu widziałam, nie da się tego nie lubić chyba XD Myślę, co tu jeszcze takiego '''mega '''mogłabym polecić, ale póki co nic takiego mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Te dwie wyżej wymienione są najlepsze. Jak Ci się będzie chciało to polecam też Boys over flowers, ale to japońską wersję, koreańska była dla mnie taka żenująca, że nie obejrzałam nawet do końca X'DDDD A w japońskiej po prostu kupa śmiechu XD She was pretty, też dobre, Siwon z SJ tam gra, a on jest super aktorem, i można obejrzeć właśnie ze względu na niego, dosyć zabawna drama... No i nic innego póki co nie przychodzi mi do głowy XD Jak to obejrzysz i Ci się spodoba to wtedy będę mogła podać Ci jakieś też inne tytuły, jak sobie przypomnę, co warto jeszcze. Wiesz co, szczerze mówiąc to ja nie mam ulubionej piosenki XD Nie potrafię tak wybrać... Zależy na co mam aktualnie "fazę" XD Zazwyczaj jest tak, że jak spodoba mi się jedna piosenka to słucham jej przez X czasu, potem mi się ona nudzi i zabieram się za coś innego co mi wpadnie w ucho. Naprawdę nie umiem nic wybrać. A przynajmniej nie od MX, ani EXO, bo np. od iKON to będzie chyba Just Go albo Climax, od Super Junior na pewno Daydream, ta piosenka jest po prostu ponad wszystko inne, a od SHINee, Tell me what to do, ale to też tylko tak w 80% bo takiej jednej chyba jednak też nie potrafię wybrać XD No i od BigBang na pewno Tonight, ale to z wielkiego po prostu sentymentu do tej piosenki, bo jest jedną z pierwszych jakie usłyszałam z kpopu. A Ty masz jakieś ulubione? Jasne, książki czytam, głównie fantastykę. Masz może profil na lubimyczytać? Łap moje konto jak co ;D Nie mam tam wszystkich książek, jakie czytałam, ale staram się w miarę uzupełniać. Moja ukochana seria to Zastępy Anielskie Kossakowskiej, bosze, jak ja ją kocham za te książki